


Do Something or Hearts will Break

by mymanlovespigsUWU



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, Yoonhong are boyfriends in love, cuddles and kisses, fluff fluff fluff, innocent and oblivious Hong Jisoo, just random, someone help jeonghan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymanlovespigsUWU/pseuds/mymanlovespigsUWU
Summary: Jisoo just wants to eat.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Do Something or Hearts will Break

**Author's Note:**

> Just random days in the random lives of oblivious Hong Jisoo and sexually deprived Yoon Jeonghan.

It was a hot summer day and thirteen boys’ most anticipated day off after 3 months of traveling around the continent to meet their thousands of fans. Totally exhausted, all the members of seventeen decided to just laze around their dorms that day, some drowning themselves with unhealthy snacks they were deprived of for months, some were huddled in the living room playing board and video games, some locked themselves in their respective rooms to enjoy their private space and some, namely Jeonghan and Seungcheol, were in the laundry area standing in front of dozens of dirty clothes itching to be washed, wondering why they even agreed to do the heavy work of doing the laundry for eleven grown up boys.

“Cheol, I don’t think I can do this.” Jeonghan inaudibly whispers taking two steps back from the mountains of clothes.

Seungcheol sighs, “You think I can? Why did we even agree with this?”

“Ask Jihoon. He kicked your ass in that bet you made with him and even put me as collateral. How dare you, I didn’t ask for this shit.”

“Sorry.. ” Seungcheol sheepishly utters flashing Jeonghan his trademark gummy smile and cute dimples.

Jeonghan disappointedly shakes his head at Seungcheol. A smart retort was about to come out from his mouth but a tap on the shoulder stopped him. He turned his head to the side and almost shrieked in surprise seeing Jisoo standing behind him with his head placed dangerously close to his face. Jeonghan thanks the gods for keeping him in place and for gracing him the talent of acting calm when he’s totally not. He’s that whipped.

Seungcheol noticing the little interaction between his same-aged friends chose not to comment on it, especially on Jeonghan’s _obvious_ mental breakdown. Instead, he shoots them a knowing smile and reaches to squeeze Jisoo’s buffed arm ignoring Jeonghan’s glare.

“My baby Shua! You’re here! Did you by any chance take pity on us and decided to help your hyungs?”

“Cheollie, we were born on the same year and both of you are only a few months older than me and no, I’m not here to help you both, sorry. Jihoon’s gonna kill me.” Jisoo was genuinely apologetic as he speaks.

“I’m actually here because I need to ask Jeonghan something” Jisoo immediately adds before he chickens out from what he’s going to ask from Jeonghan.

The boy in question turns to Jisoo after glaring one last time at Seungcheol and raises his brows signaling Jisoo to continue. Jisoo flashes a pretty smile, eyes crinkles in excitement and happiness.

Jisoo opens his mouth and says, “Jeonghan, can I eat your banana?”

A loud sound of a phone hitting the cold tiled floor echoes across the room. Its owner, not minding his expensive phone, puts a hand over his mouth to hide his scandalized gasp. Jeonghan turned stiff and eyes Seungcheol’s phone on the floor before returning his sight back to Jisoo’s anticipating ones completely ignoring Seungcheol, pure and innocent Seungcheol, who still looks very scandalized.

“E..excuse me?” Jeonghan stammers after a few seconds of awkward silence, at least for both him and Seungcheol. The oldest recovers from his over the top reaction and finally found strength to move, picks up his phone, probably broken, and does a side step towards the laundry area’s exit which is adjacent to their living room. Jeonghan throws Seungcheol a glance and almost laughed at loud at how funny Seungcheol looks if only Jisoo’s not there standing right in front of him, smile not faltering and eyes still twinkling in anticipation.

“Uhm. I’m outta here. Bye, guys. Enjoy..uhm.. eating bananas.” Jeonghan hears Seungcheol say before the said boy disappears from the exit. Jeonghan stays to where he’s standing staring at the exit looking like he was to bolt fast towards it at any second.

“Hannie, I said, can I eat your banana?” Jisoo sounds impatient as he wakes Jeonghan up from his trance. Jeonghan, not sure where to look settles on the wall above Jisoo’s head, because for god sake, he refuse to look at Jisoo’s beautiful eyes right now.

“Ah. Oh. Yeah. I heard you. Yes. Wait. I mean, no but yes-“ Jeonghan blabbers and mentally slaps his face for blabbering like an idiot. How could he not, he was feeling shy and embarrassed in front of his own boyfriend.

Jisoo and Jeonghan have been boyfriends for nearly 2 years and out of the two, Jeonghan’s the one who’s very vocal and straightforward when it comes to their relationship. He was never shy. Yoon Jeonghan was never shy when it comes to showing how much he loves Jisoo. Meanwhile, Jisoo was the timid type who only initiates _provocative_ things behind watchful eyes. The younger lover mostly only does intimate skinships with Jeonghan when they’re alone in their rooms, and Jisoo always makes it sure to keep the door securely locked, every fucking time because according to Jisoo, quote “We are going to do sinful but wonderful things children are not allowed to see, let’s keep this things between us only, babe.” unquote. Jeonghan could only nod like the obedient boyfriend he is.

“What the hell, Jeonghan, i only asked to eat your banana.”

By the way, in Jisoo’s dictionary, _sinful_ and _provocative_ things meant wholesome cuddles and minutes of making out with a little bit of grinding against each other, no more, no less. So forgive Jeonghan when hearing Jisoo say that he wants to eat Jeonghan’s banana – Jisoo has this funny habit of calling body parts _code names_ like Jisoo once called Jeonghan’s penis “Sharp Pen” when he accidentally grinded his hard-on on Jisoo’s. His boyfriend also calls nipples “M&M’s” just because. – made Jeonghan think that finally his boyfriend was ready to claim his rights on his cock. And it’s making him extra excited since they never really went beyond torrid kisses and ass grabbing. Meaning, Jeonghan has been _sexually (with his dream penetration) inactive_ for four years, since the day he fell in love with Jisoo, resulting to him only relying on his hands everytime Jisoo leaves him aroused and wanting.

“I know and I heard you. Can’t think straight seeing how beautiful you are today, Babe.”

Unlike earlier, Jeonghan now talks with a hint of vigor and softness making Jisoo flushed and weak to the bones. Jisoo loves it when Jeonghan compliments him just as much as Jeonghan loves hearing Jisoo compliment his beauty. Jisoo smiles at him sweetly and pushes his arms outward silently asking Jeonghan for a hug. Jeonghan as if hypnotized immediately moves closer to Jisoo and wraps his arms around his beloved boyfriend, gently and slowly running his hands over Jisoo’s back, from his head to his back and to his -

“Babe?” Jisoo says, slightly squirming away from Jeonghan’s hold.

“Yes, Joshuji?” Jeonghan asks, eyes closed and a stupid smile on his face. Jisoo’s softness against his was to die for. He wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“Can you please stop squeezing my butt, it will leave a mark.”

“Ooops. Habit.” Jeonghan pouts and let go, noticing how empty and lonely his hands feel when he let go of his Jisoo’s soft ass.

Seeing Jeonghan’s pout made Jisoo cough a series of soft giggles – Jeonghan swears he heard angels sing – and holds Jeonghan’s hand, tugging it slightly.

“Whatever, Hannie. Come with me and let me eat your banana already”

Jeonghan whimpers in excitement as his boyfriend pulls him out of the laundry area passing through the living room where Seungcheol, Wonwoo and Minghao were huddled together playing some kind of a video game on Chan’s play station. The three boys were too focused on the game to even notice the couple.

Jeonghan was also too busy imagining of what’s about to happen later on. Jisoo on his knees looking so pretty and cute, his wide feline eyes looking up to Jeonghan, wet with tears and sparkling, while his mouth delicately wrapped around his –

“Babe..” Jeonghan stops Jisoo. He needs to let it out.

“What is it, Hannie?”

Jeonghan needs to know if,

“Can… can I also eat your banana after you ate mine?”

Jisoo was looking back at him, head tilted cutely to his side and eyes him curiously.

“Hmmm. Not now. Maybe next time? Your banana first before mine. Okay?”

Jeonghan was only a little bit disappointed. For years, he’s been fantasizing about all the naughty things he could do to Jisoo. Don’t get him wrong. He loves Jisoo to the core and he respects his boyfriend so much. He made himself promised that he would only cross the line the moment Jisoo gives him the permission to cross it. Jeonghan never forced Jisoo to do things he didn’t want to do. Jeonghan loves Jisoo that much. But he was still a man, a man in love who hungers for his boyfriend’s touch.

Jeonghan sighs. Maybe Jisoo wasn’t ready for it yet. Maybe he wants to eat Jeonghan first to experiment, to test the waters.

“Okay.” he says. Jisoo then nods at him, smiling and continues to pull him to god knows where. Jeonghan stops noticing their surrounding and locks his eyes on their clasped hands. Jisoo’s hand feels so good with his. If only it’s possible, he would love to hold Jisoo’s hand forever, not letting go, not letting the other boy far from him.

“Come on, Hannie. I can’t wait to eat your banana. I’ve been craving for it since last night.” He hears Jisoo say. Jeonghan’s face starts heating up as he looks up to Jisoo and squeezes his hand. He remembers last night, them on top of his bed, making out, kisses sloppy, and tongues touching every nook and corner of each other’s mouth. It was one of the best torrid kisses they have ever shared. Just remembering Jisoo’s moans made his pants tight.

“Hold on. Hold on. Let’s go to my roo – ”

“I mean, have you seen your banana in the fridge? It looks so ripe and so big and looks so yummy!” Jisoo disrupts and stops walking as they reached the kitchen and jumps giddily while imagining how yummy Jeonghan’s banana in their fridge would taste.

Jeonghan not yet fully processing what Jisoo said has his feet rooted to the kitchen’s floor, unable to move, looking real dumb and pitiful – in Jun and Seokmin’s eyes who are both sitting on the kitchen stools, drinking milk while looking at them with their chins on their palms. They’ve heard the news of Jisoo wanting to eat Jeonghan’s banana from Seungcheol who had announced to everyone when he stepped in the living room half an hour ago after giving the couple their private moment. Of course, everyone except Seungcheol and Jeonghan knows what Jisoo truly meant about _wanting to eat Jeonghan’s banana_ because Jisoo’s been whining last night to the younger members, while the two – Seungcheol and Jeonghan – were sleeping like a log in their rooms, that someone ate his banana and how he badly wants to eat Jeonghan’s banana as replacement solely because it was his boyfriend’s banana and it looks the yummiest among all the bananas in the fridge. All of them immediately took pity on the two oldest for they knew, knowing how the two seriously never stop talking about how much they want to get in their boyfriends’ pants but couldn’t, they would really think about _something else_ instead taking the information literally. And younger members were right.

“What?” Jeonghan, mind going somewhere else but here, still doesn’t get it or rather, doesn’t want to get it.

“Your banana in the fridge? The big very yellow one! Soonyoung told me that it was yours. Someone ate my banana that’s why I want to eat yours. Please let me eat your banana, babe. Please.”

As consolation, Jisoo also does not understand why they’ve been going back and forth about this when earlier, Jeonghan looked like he already got it and even permitted him to eat his banana. But now, Jeonghan looks so lost and confused it almost made him laugh at his boyfriend. Jeonghan’s so cute and so pretty looking like a lost bunny, Jisoo wants to jump on him and cuddle with him and maybe make out with him for a good hour. But Jisoo wants to eat his banana first before anything else, cuddles and kisses will come later. Jeonghan and Jisoo have lots and lots of it reserved exclusively for each other.

“Hannie?” Jisoo puts his hands gently on his boyfriend’s cheeks, starting to get worry because Jeonghan looks like he’s thinking about something so hard and looks seriously confused and red. Jeonghan automatically leans on his boyfriends’ warm hands, his smart sexy brain, according to him, still not processing everything – doesn’t want to process everything.

“Soonyoung? Banana? My banana? The yellow banana?” he instead says, emphasizing the words one by one not really understanding why Jisoo mentioned Soonyoung and his banana in the fridge he bought last –

He gasps. And everything clicks. At last. At long last. Jun and Seokmin mentally throw a confetti.

Jeonghan lets out a snort followed by a giggle and a laugh even bending forward hands clutching is stomach.

Jisoo’s brows furrow looking a bit offended.

“Laugh all you want babe, your banana is now mine.” he huffs and walks to the fridge and take Jeonghan’s banana out, walks back to Jeonghan, who’s still laughing so loud, twisting his body awkwardly while supporting it with his hand gripping on the kitchen table. Jisoo smiles at Jeonghan, happy that Jeonghan’s happy even though he’s confused as to why he’s that happy. He figures, Jeonghan won’t be able to talk proper as of the moment so smiling, Jisoo lovingly trails his fingers on his boyfriend’s hair and gives him a light peck on the forehead.

“Thank you for the banana. I love you, babe.” Jisoo says and skips happily towards his room.

A loud thump signaling Jisoo closing his bedroom door made Jeonghan stop his obnoxious laughter and slumps on the floor. Seokmin stands and maneuvers around the table to his idiot hyung, giving him his glass of milk while patting him on the head. Jeonghan accepts the glass and drinks it not saying anything.

“Hyung, you really are stupidly in love.”

“I know. I’m so stupid and Jisoo’s so cute.”

Seokmin and Jun could only nod in total agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I'm not really good at writing cracks because i'm naturally not a funny person but there you go, i did my best. Every chapter will contain random moments in the couple life of Yoonhong, random and not really in chronological order but same setting and universe, mostly contain Joshua being an innocent idiot and Jeonghan misinterpreting everything LOL. this will be chaptered because why not.
> 
> Tell me what you think about it, just drop it down the comment box. :) I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter. Slow update for this one because i still have another story to focus and finish before this. XD


End file.
